once upon a time
by flower7052
Summary: Me and my friend wanted to see Switzerland in a dress and so this idea was born! each chapter is a new fairy tale with different characters - may be yaoi and rated t for future chapters


Once upon a time there lived a king called Gilbert and his queen Roderich. Day after day the Austrian queen longed for a child but the couple had no such luck. One day, the queen was bathing in a spring near the palace when a frog appeared next to her/him/it. "bonjour, mon petie Autriche!"

"why the hell are you here!?"

"onhonhon, I came to give you a child!"

"please don't say you're going to…."

"non! Within a year you and that albino will have a beautiful baby girl!"

"Francis, how do you know this?"

"I am a magical frog!" and with that he disappeared leaving a very confused Austria behind.

A year past and sure enough, Roderich gave birth to a baby girl. To celebrate, Gilbert threw a party and invited the fairies of the kingdom, in the hope that they would be good and kind to his new daughter. As the party went on the fairies all gave the new princess gifts: fairy Ravis gave her the gift of beauty, fairy Toris gave her the gift of generosity, fairy Eduard gave her the gift of eloquence and fairy Elizaveta gave her the gift of yaoi. All went well until the doors flew open and in stormed fairy Ivan "why was I not invited? You will pay for this! Princess Feliciano will be pricked by a spindle on her 15th birthday and drop dead! Now who wants to become one, da?" with that the spiteful fairy turned and left the hall. As Roderich collapsed in tears on the floor the last fairy walked over to the royal couple; "I am fairy Lovino and, although I cannot remove Ivan's curse, I can reduce it – Feliciano will prick her finger on her 15th birthday and fall to sleep for 100 years"

Years past and the fairy's wishes all come true; princess Feliciano grew up to become a beautiful, generous and eloquent boy who could eat all the pasta in the kingdom in 1 day. As the wishes come true Gilbert and Roderich became more and more worried about Ivan's curse and ordered for every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be destroyed and for no one to ever tell the princess of the curse so they didn't scare her.

On the morning of the princess's birthday he woke early. With the household still asleep he decided to go look for more pasta to eat. Walking along the many twisting corridors of the palace he heard a soft whirring sound coming from one of the rooms. Opening the door of the room slightly and peaking in he could see an old man sitting at a spinning wheel. "Hello princess, happy birthday!"

"ve, who are you?"

"I'm Arthur, why don't you come and sit down, I could show you how to spin"

"is there any pasta?"

"sit down"  
Feliciano walked over to Arthur and sat down next to him. Scooping up his hands and placing them on the spinning wheel, Arthur smiled to himself "good boy, now move that hand forwards"

"ow!" Feliciano pricked his finger and immediately fell to the floor asleep

"good boy, now I must be going, goodbye little princess – have a nice sleep!" and with a cackle, the strange old man had vanished. One by one a chain reaction went through the castle and all its residents fell asleep where they were. The trees grew tall, the bushes grew wild and vines wrapped themselves around the sleeping castle. As the years passed, legends spread far and wide of a beautiful princess, asleep in castle in a untamed forest. Many knights and daring Princes tried to reach the princess but to no avail: Prince Tino had been eaten by a dragon, Knight Berwald became hopelessly lost in the forest surrounding the castle, prince Mathis got strangled by crawling vines, Prince Emil drowned in the moat and Knight Lukas killed himself after also becoming lost. One day a new Knight arrived at the forest edge, hoping to reach the princess. Ignoring the cries of 'he must be a lunatic' from the villagers, the blonde haired Knight ducked into the tangle of vines and trees and began making his way towards the castle. After a few hours the Knight was exhausted and lost. Brushing a piece of hair away from his blue eyes, the German knight sighed "maybe this wasn't a good idea after all" glancing up, the knight almost cried with joy as he saw the draw bridge to the castle across the river ahead of him. Desperation driving him on, the Knight dived through the undergrowth and clambered over the drawbridge and into a large courtyard.

With his hope now restored he set about searching the rooms and after trying many doors he come across the tower room where the princess was sprawled out across the floor, whimpering something about pasta in his sleep. He/she/it was the most beautiful thing the knight had ever seen in his whole life. Without a moment's hesitation, the knight walked across to where her feeble body lay and kissed her tenderly on the lips. As he drew away from the kiss, the princess's eyes fluttered open, the forest shrank back and everyone woke up. "ve, who are you?"

"I'm Ludwig, a knight of the neighbouring kingdom"

Smiling cheerfully, the princess wrapped his arms around the Knight's neck and kissed him again "well, Ludwig, have you ever thought about marrying a princess? It is tradition in these fairy tales you know!"

And so Knight Ludwig married Princess Feliciano and everyone lived happily ever after apart Lovino who was pissed off that he didn't get a knight of his own.

The End!


End file.
